The present invention relates to a suspension spring system.
Especially, the invention relates to a spring system with a soft suspension spring, whereat said soft suspension spring is a tension spring or a pressure spring.
Soft suspension springs with a flat linear force-deflection curve are theoretically perfect for supporting and suspension purposes in numerous applications. Practically, however, their use almost always fails because the spring strokes are too large, because the material of the soft suspension spring, which may be spring steel or elastomer material, the high local loads connected therewith, and because the hard action of the necessary end stop means limit the spring stroke.
Similar problems arise when using stiffer and mechanically more rigid suspension springs that undergo large, especially dynamic loads.
Thus, the invention is designed to provide a suspension spring system which, particularly when using a soft and/or highly loaded suspension spring, shows a high mechanical stability under load and a long working life even when undergoing dynamic loads. Additionally, when leaving the linear working range, the limitation of the spring stroke is to start softly without any hard stop characteristics without having to use soft stop buffers which would have to undergo too high requirements with respect to their mechanical stability.